Rockin' Roe
Rockin' Roe (also known as Rock 'n' Roe) is the main antagonist of the Nickelodeon's 2001 animated film, CatDog: The Movie. He is the vengeful yet greedy businessman who wants to kill CatDog for profit as revenge for the loss of his money. He was voiced by Christopher Lloyd, who also played other villains, such as Judge Doom in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Merlock in Disney's DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Rasputin in Don Bluth's Anastasia, The Hacker in Cyberchase, Lord Imaru in The Secret Treasure of Machu Picchu by Golden Films, and Stan Cruge in Santa Buddies. Role Rockin grew in a dumpster, which could mean that he comes from a low income family. Also, that he got his first 6-string guitar when he was a kid and got into music since then, met a band in need of a guitarist at Rock n' Roll Park and his career started from there, thus giving his name "Rock 'n' Roek". However, the veracity of this might be doubtful as Roe tends to exaggerate or make up stories. At some point, he began composing and quickly reached global stardom and the title of Rock Legend among rock fans. Because of this popularity, he decided to seal himself in his house and live a life of luxury without the burdens of the outside world, which in return, made him grow bitter, narcissistic, heartless, arrogant and pompous and Winslow seems to be his only communication to the music label, while he kidnaps Winslow, he was later fired and kicked out of the band. When he arrives in the mansion, his money have been abruptly stolen. Rockin' Roe was first seen when he was crying at the loss of his fortune and was begging a police officer to find Winslow and the officer comforts him and explains to her that he will find him. However, he reveals his true evil, mean and money-obsessed personality once the officer leaves to find Winslow and bring him back. Rancid told him that he wouldn't live without Winslow. Because of this, Rockin tells the Greasers to shut up, but Clifford objects that without Robyn, his money would go bye-bye, leads to Rockin blaming Shriek. Rockin' Roe plans on capturing CatDog so as to kill them and use his body parts to sell it into the museum to make himself rich and clear his name - in order to do so he finally allies with the gruesome Greasers and Rancid Rabbit, who wish to get rid of CatDog so that they can force Winslow into a miserable life of hard-labor by the Greasers. After CatDog scares away the Greasers, Rockin' attempts to fire his harpoon at the protagonists, but his foot got caught on the rope of the harpoon as it fires out of the ceiling, pulling the evil rabbit with him. The harpoon hits a pole, and Rockin met his defeat by dangling upside down into the boat's mast. While Clifford comments that Rockin' Roe must have gone mad, Rockin' Roe assaults the CatDog's house, tries to kidnap Winslow, but accidentally opens the secret vault, which shows more money. Rockin' Roe finally obtains the fortune upon the plan, but he suddenly gets it and begins laughing. Much to the surprise of the thugs, Rockin' Roe floats up into the air, laughing victoriously, unaware that the cops arrive on the scene. It's completely unknown what happened with Rockin' Roe afterwards, but he, along with Rancid and the Greasers, was later arrested for their crimes and for planting a $1,000,000 bounty reward on Winslow, which is cancelled afterwards. Appearence Quotes Trivia Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Non-Action Category:Arrested Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Disciplinarians Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence